Hetalia OC Profile: Maria Bianchi
by argella1300
Summary: Hetalia OC I made, pretty self explanatory.


Basic Info: 

-Name: Vatican City (Stato della Città del Vaticano)

-Human Name: Maria Bianchi

-Age: 21

-Gender: Female

-Birthday: August 15

Physical Appearance:

-Height: 5'3" (160 cm)

-Hair Color: think dark chocolate color; she has thick wavy/curly hair that falls in loose ringlets/waves to the middle of her back, she has a subtle widow's peak hairline

-Skin Color: Olive

-Eye Color: Brown, green flecks

-Facial Features: similar, NOT IDENTICAL, to Feli and Lovi

-Face: full, rather than bony- hers = heart shaped (narrow jaw, wide forehead/cheeks, often w/ widow's peak hairline)

-Eyes: large, almond shaped

-Eyebrows: thick and dark; low, soft angle

-rounded chin

-"roman nose"- aquiline, "eagle like", not so extreme, more like 30-60-90 right triangle

-lips/mouth: natural shape, thick lips, raspberry-pink pigment

-Body shape/Physique:

-slender, but she's still got curves

-long legs, short torso

-think of the type of body a female ballet dancer has- lean muscles, but not bulky/defined

-Hairstyle: usually down, she'll sometimes pull it back in a headband. She only wears it in a ponytail when working out, cleaning, etc., or up in a bun/ more sophisticated style for formal occasions

-Clothes: think Rachel Berry from Glee; i.e. feminine, cute; lots of skirts, bows, and sweaters w/ tall socks and ballet flats. She LOVES dressing up, so for more formal occasions she'll wear a nice blouse/top with a skirt and heels, a dress/gown, etc.

-Piercings: yes, she has her ears pierced, she normally only wears simple diamond studs, obviously different for formal occasions, etc.

-tattoos: none

-other jewelry: wears a small gold crucifix on a tiny gold chain, as well as an abstinence ring on her left ring finger (where her wedding band would go)

Demeanor:

-She's very friendly and outgoing, having good relationships with pretty much every country in the Hetalia universe (she IS the center for Catholicism after all)

-Maria is very kind, gentle, and compassionate, providing comfort and care to those who need it

-While mature and practical, she is a very easy-going person- often acting like a mom/ big sister to Feli, Lovi, her brother Martin, and anyone else who needs it

-As such, she can be rather bossy at times; and though she always means well, it can really get under some people's skin sometimes (Martin)

-Especially for her cousins, Feli and Lovi, she encourages them to become stronger, often offering them advice, etc.

-She's generally very calm and level-headed, it's VERY hard to make her mad/angry, and when she does get mad, she WILL make you feel "the wrath of god" (i.e. fire and brimstone, etc.)

-She believes in sex after marriage, and is a devout Catholic, attending Mass every Sunday, and observing all the major holidays (Advent, Christmas, Lent, Easter, etc.)

-She is very proud of her long history/heritage- esp. in terms of art, music, and literature, and used to be very powerful, but now only rules over a very small portion of land, and is more tied to the religious/spiritual affairs of the world than political/military as she was in the past (during the renaissance, etc.)

-In terms of her outlook on life and the world, Maria is a realistic optimist- being realistic about the future, but still retaining a hopeful/happy tone

-She has an impeccable sense of comedic timing and an off-beat sense of humor

Family Relationships:

-Rome: She misses her grandpa very much. the two of them were especially close when he was alive, and his death was very hard for her.

-Martin (younger brother): in general, a good one. In the past, they used to butt heads a lot, especially around the time when Martin moved out. Over time, they've decided that they'll agree to disagree, and that's worked out for the most part since then. They don't live together anymore, but they keep in touch

-Feliciano/Veneziano: The two of them are very close, Maria often being an older sister/mom to him, and she loves to dote on him. Feli often comes to Maria to vent/ask for advice when he has trouble with Romano, or anyone else for that matter, often taking up the role of confidante/ go-between. They also hang out together a lot; going shopping, to the movies, etc. Maria's nickname for him is Feli.

-Lovino/Romano: While she isn't AS close to Romano as she is to Feli, they two of them still get along well. She often serves as a confidante/go-between for the brothers, and as such is usually the mediator when the two of them get into fights.

Speech Pattern:

-Maria's speech pattern is polite during more formal settings, but more relaxed and casual when with friends/ in an informal setting

-She doesn't swear very much, but when she does it's usually because she's in pain, scared, etc.

-when she talks, it's in a mature, plain spoken tone- think Unohana from Bleach

-She's very good at public speaking, she's very articulate- though she secretly gets VERY nervous before she gets in front of a group of people (she's just really good at hiding it)

Hobbies:

-Reading

-Writing

-Dancing

-Singing/Listening to music

-she loves/listens to all types, but she's especially fond of Classical, Symphonic, Opera, and Showtunes

-she also likes the soundtracks/ scores to numerous movies/TV shows

-Painting

-Cooking

-Working with children/babies

Trivia/Special Notes:

-When addressing her, call her Maria, not Vatican City- that would be weird

-Named after the Virgin Mary, her birthday is on the same day as the Feast of the Assumption

-She's a theater/Broadway geek, as well as a geek in general

-She loves kids/babies

-She likes to volunteer with local charities and participates in numerous Mission Trips

-She accepts her brother's sexual orientation, and is a big advocate for GLBTQ rights. It's really the only problem she has with her boss.


End file.
